Six Flags Indiana
Six Flags Indiana was an amusement park located in Indiana. It was owned and operated by Six Flags. History The park opened in August 1983 as a fair called "Middle Country Renaissance Festival". The park closed in October of that same year, but reopened as an official amusement park called "Middle Country USA" in 1985. In 1994, the park added a water park called "Splashdown Mountain", and the park was renamed to "Old Indiana Fun N Water Park". However, in August 1996, the park's train ride derailed, killing a rider and paralyzing another. The park closed shortly afterward. In 1998, Premier Parks purchased the park and reopened it in 1999 as "Six Flags Indiana", consisting of entirely new areas and rides, as well as 4 rollercoasters relocated from the now defunct "Opryland USA" - "Viper" (formerly known as Wabash Cannonball), "Indiana Gold Rush" (formerly known as Rock n Roller Coaster), "Alpine Bobsled" (formerly known as Screamin' Delta Demon) and "Space Adventure" (formerly known as Chaos). About 20 new flat rides were added as well. However, the water park area was not purchased, and no news were released about it's future. In 2000, two rollercoasters relocated from "Six Flags New England" opened at the park - "Rolling Thunder" (formerly known as Black Widow) and "Roadrunner Express" (formerly known as Little Rickies' Little Twister). In late 2000, Six Flags revealed that it had purchased several hundred more acres of land for further expansion. In 2001 the 1st part of the park's expansion opened: "Looney Tunes Seaport", a small children's area that featured several new rides, as well as a relocated "Roadrunner Express". in 2002, Six Flags revealed part 2 of the expansion - a complete refurbishment of "Splashdown Mountain", which would be renamed "Hurricane Harbor" when it opened. It featured the renovation of several pre-existing rides, and the addition of many more, including a new wave pool called "Hurricane Bay". The park's Shoot-the-Chutes "the Big One" was renamed "Shipwreck Falls" to further associate with this. In 2003, the final part of the park's expansion plan opened, a much needed Batman area called "Gotham City". It featured a new rollercoaster called "Batman: The Escape", which was a mass produced Vekoma SLC. It also featured several rides relocated from other parts of the park, including "Crime Wave" and "Catwoman's Whip". In 2004, the park got a B&M hyper coaster called "Superman: Ride of Steel", which received great acclaim from thrillseekers. In 2005, the park added an S&S drop tower complex called "Tower of Power", causing the area to become unofficially known as Metropolis. In 2006, the park added "Scream!" a Screaming Swing, as well as a monorail called "Six Flags Metro". in 2007, Hurricane Harbor was expanded with a new slide complex (the relocated "Shark Attack" from Geauga Lake), and Fright Fest was announced that summer. On Labor day, it was announced that "Alpine Bobsled" would be removed for further expansion. Unlike it's previous fate, it was scrapped. In 2008, a Gerstlauer spinning coaster called "Tony Hawk's Big Spin" opened in the former spot of "Alpine Bobsled". It was great for both thrillseekers and families, and thus got good reception. In 2009, "Superman: Ride of Steel" was repainted and renamed "Bizarro", complete with new water effects. In 2010, "Looney Tunes Seaport" received an expansion with 3 new rides - "Daffy Duck's Backlot Tour Bus" (relocated from Six Flags New Orleans), "Yosemite Sam's Flight School" and "Bugs Bunny Funhouse". In 2011, a GCI wooden coaster called "Apocalypse" opened to great acclaim. Several name changes occurred as well, including "the Flash" (formerly Space Adventure) which became "Green Lantern: War of Light" and "Tony Hawk's Big Spin" which became "Pandemonium". In 2012, a Zamperla Disk'O opened in "Gotham City" called "Riddler's Revenge". 'Rolling Thunder" closed in the middle of the 2012 season and was put in storage. In 2013, "Skyscreamer" opened, replacing the park's observation tower that had opened in 1999. It was announced Labor Day weekend that "Rolling Thunder" would not reopen and was relocated to a park in Scotland, where it currently operates as "Loch Ness Monster". In 2014, the park got a Huss giant frisbee called "Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth" as well as "Catapult", an S&S sky swat also relocated from Six Flags New England. In 2015 the park added "Bonzai Pipelines" to Hurricane Harbor as well as a wing coaster called "X-Flight" to the main park. In 2016, "Fireball", a Larson super loop, opened, and in 2017 "Justice League: Battle for Metropolis" opened in place of "Joker's Funhouse". In 2018, "Total Mayhem", an S&S 4D freefly coaster, opened. In 2019, an ABC Rides Tourbillion named "Cyborg" was scheduled to open. In February 2019, it was announced that "Viper" and "Green Lantern: War of Light" would not reopen with the park that season and both rides were put in storage before the season began. On March 30, 2019, it was announced that "Six Flags Indiana" would not open for the season at all. Most of the coasters and flat rides were later relocated or scrapped. "Hurricane Harbor" would still open for the 2019 season, but then close down when the season ended. Rollercoasters * Indiana Gold Rush (1999 to 2018) to [[Six Flags Paris]] * Roadrunner Express (2000 to 2018) to [[Six Flags Astroworld: The Next Generation]] * Batman: The Escape (2003 to 2018) to [[Six Flags Carolina Kingdom]] * Bizarro (2004 to 2018, formerly known as Superman: Ride of Steel (2004-2008) to [[Six Flags Over Texas]] * Pandemonium (2008 to 2018, formerly known as Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2008-2010) to [[Six Flags Over Washington]] * Apocalypse (2011 to 2018) to [[Six Flags American Escape]] * X-Flight (2015 to 2018) to [[Six Flags World of Discovery]] * Total Mayhem (2018) to [[Six Flags Lake Shernview]] Rides * Crime Wave (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Twister (1999-2002) * Catwoman's Whip (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Scrambler (1999-2002) * Harley Quinn Spinsanity (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Tilt-a-Whirl (1999-2002) * Wave Swinger (1999 to 2018) * Dare Devil Dive (1999 to 2018) * American Road Rally (1999 to 2018) * Shipwreck Falls (1999 to 2018, formerly known as The Big One (1999-2001) * Six Flags Wheel (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Big Wheel (1999-2014) * Parachute Tower (1999 to 2018) * Carousel (1999 to 2018) * Fender Benders (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Dodge Ems (1999-2011) * Tower of Power (2005 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Scream! (2006 to 2018) * Six Flags Metro (2006 to 2018) * Riddler's Revenge (2012 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Skyscreamer (2013 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth (2014 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Catapult (2014 to 2018) * Fireball (2016 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (2017 to 2018, relocated to Six Flags Arizona) * Cyborg (2019, cancelled, built instead at Six Flags Arizona) Defunct Attractions that closed prior to the park's closure Rollercoasters * Mad Mouse (1985 to 1994) * Montagnes Russes (1985 to 1996) * Alpine Bobsled (1999 to 2007) * Rolling Thunder (2000 to 2012) * Viper (1999 to 2018; since the ride was taken out before the official announcement of the park's closure, it technically closed prior to the closure) * Green Lantern: War of Light (1999 to 2018, formerly known as Space Adventure (1999) and The Flash (2000-2010); since the ride was taken out before the official announcement of the park's closure, it technically closed prior to the closure) Rides * Turn of the Century (1999 to 2003) * Rotor (1999 to 2003) * Troika (1999 to 2003) * Chaos (1999 to 2003) * Sky Pilot (1999 to 2005) * Great American Scream Machine (1999 to 2010, formerly known as Ranger (1999) * Bronco (1999 to 2010, formerly known as Breakdance (1999-2002) * Sky Tower (1999 to 2012) * Joker's Funhouse (1999 to 2016, formerly known as Houdini's Great Escape (1999-2002) Category:Six Flags Category:Six Flags Fiction